A Broken Heart Can Be Fixed
by cwonder435
Summary: A telephone call that could have happened that would have changed everything. Take places after 7x21.
1. Chapter 1

It had only been a few days since her graduation from Yale. Only a few days since he walked away. Only a few days since she had broken his heart and hers as well. It had only been a few days, but that was enough, more than enough for Rory to realize the mistake she had made.

Her mother didn't understand how heartbroken she was. How she wanted to break down and cry for days. How looking at things that reminded her of him took her breath away. How she had lost a part of herself.

She wanted to call him. To send him a text or email. Something, anything to make herself feel better. She didn't know if hearing his voice would make her cry immediately or if she could restrain herself and cry afterwards. That's when she decided she had to talk to him, before he left for California.

She shakenly picked up her phone and called him. The phone rang once, twice, three times before it connected.

"Rory," was the one word he said.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Well, I did mean it. I don't want to get married right now. But that doesn't mean I don't want to marry you. When I said no, I didn't mean no forever," Rory said quickly.

"How else am I supposed to hear it as?" He asked sharply.

"I don't know! I don't know. I just know that ever since you walked away, I've been miserable. I love you. I miss you. I don't want to lose you, but it's too late for that," she said dejectedly.

"Rory, I love you too. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have asked you to marry me. I don't want to lose you either, but I can't do long distance again. It almost killed me the first time," he said.

"I know," she said quietly. "I'll move to California with you, if that's what it takes. I'll say yes, if that's what it takes, and we can have a long engagement. Please. I'll do whatever it takes for us to be together."

"Rory, you don't have to do that. If what you want is on the East Coast, I'll do long distance again. I can manage it for a little while longer. I just want you. I just want to be with you," he said.

"No. I'm going to do this for me. I can work at The Chronicle. I can move across the country. It's easier that way," she said.

"What about your friends? Your family?" He asked.

"I have a phone and a computer. It doesn't take much. I'll be able to handle it. If you'll have me still, I'll go with you. I want to go with you," she said.

"Of course I still want you to come. We'd have to leave Sunday. I start Monday morning," he said.

"That's okay. I'll tell my mom. It'll be okay. I want to see you before Sunday though," she said.

"I think that can be arranged, Ace," he laughed.

"I missed hearing that," she sighed.

"I missed saying that," he agreed. "I'll come pick you up tonight at seven. We can have dinner or something."

"I'd like that. So are we good?" She asked tentatively.

"We're more than good, Ace. I'll see you soon. I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Logan," she said before hanging up.

Rory hugged her phone to her chest, smiling, as she fell back onto her bed. Suddenly, the day seemed to get a million times better.


	2. Update Question

This isn't an update to this, but I was wondering if any of you would be interested if I continued this oneshot into a full-fledged story. Would any of you? If I get a lot of people asking for a full story, I'll most likely continue it. Anyway, thanks for all the support for this story and look out for any updates and/or new stories. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to so much demand, here is chapter two!**

 _How am I supposed to tell my mother?_ Rory thought to herself. _How am I supposed to tell her that I'm leaving?_

Rory knew her mother wouldn't be thrilled, in fact, she thought Lorelai would get angry. Even though she had given her blessing to Logan, Rory knew that she didn't really mean it. She knew her mother didn't want to see her get married to Logan, not now, not ever. To her mother, Logan represented something that she had tried so hard to keep Rory from. And Rory knew that moving to California would be hard on Lorelai, as well as on herself.

Rory knew that she couldn't tell her over the phone and she couldn't keep it in much longer, so Rory made the decision to go to her in person. 10 minutes later, Rory was walking into the inn, heading straight towards her mother at the front desk.

"Mom, we need to talk," Rory said, before Lorelai could say anything.

"Okay," Lorelai said, slightly worried by the seriousness in her daughter's voice. "Follow me."

Lorelai led them to an empty table in the dining room and they both took a seat, a tense silence between them.

"What did you want to talk about?" Lorelai asked.

"I called him," Rory said bluntly, not wanting to put it off any longer.

"Him? Who's hi-" Lorelai began before realization dawned upon her. "Logan. You called Logan."

"Yes, I did," Rory said.

"Why?" Lorelai asked, a sharp tone in her voice.

"I love him," Rory said simply. "And I miss him."

"Did he pick up?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And we talked."

"About?"

"Mom, I don't want you to get mad, but I know you will if I tell you."

"Rory, I promise. I'll try to stay as calm as possible."

"Okay," Rory said, taking a deep breath. "Logan and I talked. We discussed things. And we decided on something."

"You did," Lorelai said, inhaling quickly.

"Yes, we did. I'm going to California with him," Rory said, looking her mom directly in the eyes.

"You're going to California. With him," Lorelai said slowly. "Are you guys getting married?"

"Mom," Rory started. "I don't know. All I know is that he's coming here tonight and we're going out for dinner. We leave Sunday."

"Sunday!" Lorelai exclaimed, jumping out of her chair. "Rory! Are you just going to follow him wherever?"

"No, Mom, I'm not. I'm making sacrifices that I want to make. I want to be with Logan, not married, at least not yet, but I want to be with him. I'm not stupid," Rory said, rising out of her chair as well.

"Rory, I don't want you to lose yourself," Lorelai said. "I don't want you to hate yourself in the future for decisions you make now."

"I won't, Mom. You have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Rory, of course I trust you. I just want you to be happy."

"I know, Mom. I'm already happier."

"So Logan will be here tonight?"

"Yes, we're going out for dinner. I assume we'll talk more about everything then." Rory said.

"When he gets here, I want to see him," Lorelai stated.

"Mom," Rory warned.

"I just want to clear the air between us. If you guys are going to be together, I need to learn how to not openly hate him. I can work on it," Lorelai said.

"I thought you guys had reached an understanding?" Rory asked.

"That was before he asked you to marry him. I'm working on coming to terms with it," Lorelai said.

"Okay. I have to go. I want to talk to Lane about all this. I'll see you in a few hours," Rory said, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Okay, bye," Lorelai said as she watched her daughter walk away.

 _That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be._ Rory thought as she got in her car to drive over to Lane's. _Maybe everything will be okay._

 **And there's chapter two. Thanks to everyone for the reviews that made me want to continue this story. If you guys have any questions for me, feel free to ask in the reviews below. I'll update soon, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 3

"Rory!" Lane exclaimed when she opened the door. "What are you doing here? Come inside."

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Is that okay?" Rory questioned.

"I'm just glad to see you out of the house and not all-mopey. Plus, you know that you can talk to me about anything. Zack had Steve and Kwan, so we have this place for ourselves for now," Lane explained as they walked to the living room and sat down. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Logan," Rory said quickly.

"What about him?" Lane asked, wanting to help.

"I called him. I called him and we talked."

"You did? I assume it went good. Is that why you look so much happier?"

"Yeah, it is. We talked for a couple minutes. We decided on a couple things."

"What things? Are you guys back together? Are you getting married? Are you just going to be friends? I have lots of questions."

"Lane, I don't plan on getting married anytime soon."

"So you're going to be friends?"

"No, we're not going to be friends. I'm going to California with him."

"Rory! That's- wow! When?"

"Sunday."

"Wow. That's like five days away. And you're sure?"

"I'm sure. You were right, I was mopey before. Just knowing that I'm going with Logan though, it makes me happy. Indescribably happy. We're going to talk more tonight when we go out, but-"

"Hold. Up. You guys are going out tonight? Like, to a restaurant? Are you guys going to meet somewhere in Hartford?"

"He's coming here. I assume it'll be something like a restaurant."

"Wow! When is he coming?"

"We almost always went out around seven before, so I'm basing everything on that."

"Wow. Can I help you get ready? I really want to."

"Sure," Rory laughed. "Maybe you can help keep my mother in check."

"I almost forgot about Lorelai. Have you told her yet?" Lane asked.

"I just came from the inn," Rory confirmed.

"How did she take it?" Lane asked.

"A lot better than I expected, to be honest. She yelled a bit, but she said she'd try and get along with him. I hope she keeps her word. She's one of my best friends, I want her to be happy for me without being forced to," Rory said.

"I understand completely," Lane smiled.

"I know you do. Thanks for this, Lane," Rory said, standing up to leave.

"Anytime, Ror," Lane said as they walked to the front door.

"Come around six. Things should be in full swing by then," Rory said.

"I will. I'll see you later," Lane said, waving at Rory as she walked out the door.

 **Sorry for the short update, but I've been busy with a few personal issues. I promise to have a much longer update next time. -C**


	5. Chapter 4

**After almost a year, here's chapter four.**

Rory got back to the house a little after noon. She only had to wait seven hours. It wouldn't be too bad, would it? The time ticked by slowly. Too slowly. She tried focusing on other things, but her mind kept going back to tonight.

 _Was she doing the right thing?_

 _Was she sure she could move cross-country?_

 _Would her relationship with Logan be different now?_

Too many thoughts ran through her head, so she did what she did best, write a pro-con list.

 _Pros_

 _I love Logan._

 _I can't stay in Connecticut forever._

 _There's still coffee in California._

 _I could work for The Chronicle._

 _Cons_

 _I'd miss my family and friends._

 _No coffee from Luke's._

 _I want to travel._

 _I want my options to be open._

In the end, Rory knew she would end up siding with the pros. What was the point of listening to your head when your heart was 3,000 miles away?

The front door opened and Lorelai's voice called out. "Rory?"

"Right here, Mom." Rory said from the kitchen table. "Hey."

"Hey. Want to start getting ready?" Lorelai asked. "It's almost 5:30."

"Yeah, I guess. Lane's going to come by around six," Rory said.

"Oh, okay. Come on, let's get you dolled up," Lorelai said. "But first, shower."

30 minutes later, Rory was freshly showered and her hair was blown dry. Lorelai had let Lane in and they already had outfits laid out to choose from.

"I don't want to be too casual, but I don't want to overdo it," Rory explained.

"Semi-casual it is," Lorelai declared, Lane giving her assent.

After much discussion, a pretty, yet simple black dress was chosen. Paired with black kitten heels, everyone agreed upon the outfit. After accessorizing with a necklace and a bracelet, everyone voted to keep the hair down. When the finishing touches were done, everyone's eyes went to the clock.

6:49

"I'm going to say good-bye now. I'd better get back or Steve might freak out," Lane said.

"You can stay, you know that," Rory said.

"Yeah, I know," Lane said.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow," Rory said as she hugged Lane.

"Sounds like a plan. Just remember to be happy," Lane whispered before letting go. "Bye, Lorelai."

"Bye, Lane," Lorelai said, waving as Lane walked out of the room.

Rory and Lorelai looked at each other for a few moments before Rory sighed.

"Mom, you can't freak out when he gets here," Rory warned. "You have to be civil with him. For me. Please."

"I'm going to try, I really am. I just didn't picture this for you, Rory," Lorelai said. "I don't want you to give up your dreams for a guy."

"I'm not going to give up my dreams for 'a guy', Mom. I love him. He supports me, he's always supported me," Rory explained.

"You're only twenty two. You have your whole life ahead of you. Don't waste that," Lorelai said, almost pleadingly.

"I'm not a carbon copy of you," Rory said, without thinking.

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed and Rory could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Rory said quickly. "I didn't mean it like that. I just want you to know that my dreams aren't gone."

"You aren't using your head, Rory," Lorelai said.

"You're right, I'm not. I'm following my heart. If it doesn't work out, so be it. That's life. I'm allowed to make mistakes," Rory said.

"I know that. Believe me, if anyone knows that, I do. I just want you to be careful. You're my daughter. I hate seeing you hurt," Lorelai explained.

"I know, Mom. I'm going to be careful. It's me after all," Rory said.

"It's not you I'm worried about," Lorelai said as someone knocked on the door.

"Mom, everything is going to be okay. I promise. Now, play nice,"Rory said, heading towards the door.

She swung it open and saw Logan standing there, looking like he always did.

"Hey, Ace."

 **I'm so sorry for updating it like this. I just lost any inspiration to write this after what happened with me for basically the last year. But, hopefully now I can update it pretty regularly. Probably weekly, but maybe every few days. Ask questions and I'll try to answer them. Thanks for being patient with me. -C**


End file.
